Her Sanity
by prettylittlemills
Summary: AU. Love is weakness, Caroline is Klaus's weakness, Caroline's weakness? Her own mind, which was tortured into insanity by the Mikaelson patriarch 1000 years ago. How can the Mystic Falls gang use this to their own advantage? And how can Klaus shield his damaged love from the pain that follows him?
1. one

authors note: So this is a new multific I've been playing with and this is kind of just the introduction, an opener if you will. I really like this concept and I'm kind of basing the Klaus/Caroline relationship as akin to the Spike/Druscilla relationship on BTVS. The other Originals will be introduced and it's going to get all kinds of exciting! This is my first TVD fic in a while so I'm super excited! This fic will get angsty and dark but with some fluff to lighten it up a bit. I really hope you enjoy it, and if you do let me know in reviews or PM; that kinda stuff keeps me writing.

Anyways, please enjoy, and tell me what you think!

song recommendations: the monster: rihanna/eminem, i started a joke: suicide squad trailer.

* * *

 _i started a joke, that started the whole world crying._

-x-

They sat around the table, completely silent, not a whisper in the air.

The books, maps, drawings and writings spoke more words than they could. They were so loud, the words screaming off of the pages; taunting them, mocking them.

Occasionally someone would move to the side, rustle a paper or click their tongue (Damon), but otherwise the air was filled with a silence that completely, painfully engulfed them.

No one attempted to speak, the tension in the air far too thick, the worry was like mud, _impossible_ to wade through.

And so they remained quiet. Reading and writing with a desperation. Searching, hoping for a solution to the impossible problem they would face.

After an hour all so they all looked up, cracking joints, groaning and reaching for the scotch (Damon). This was their routine now; work and then consult, work and then consult.

'So, any new theories, information or ideas?' Damon spoke and the collective shakes of heads around the table did nothing to boost the morale of the group.

They had to face it, after weeks of searching they had found Klaus's weakness, but now several weeks after they had come across this 'urika' moment they had no clue on how to exploit that weakness.

'She can't be touched' Stefan spoke with a shrug of the shoulders. 'Even in the 20's when Klaus and I were like Brothers, I must have met her three times tops, he doesn't like her out and about'

'Well then surely she's unhappy? Can she be lured away from him?' Elena suggested, glancing around at the group.

'No chance, according to all of the stories she is completely and utterly devoted to him' Damon spoke again 'Crazy chicks huh?' He laughed then before he was cut off by the book crashing squarely into his nose, courtesy of Elena.

'How can she be? After all he did to her?' Bonnie shook her head, her eyebrow wrinkling as it always did when she was confused. Even Jeremy's comforting hand on her back did nothing to quell that look.

'Well technically it wasn't him' Stefan interjected, a glass of scotch now in his hand. 'Remember?'

 **Flashback.**

'Who is she?' Elena's voice echoed across the table, the book in front of her almost crumbling as she read the pages quickly. 'Oh my god' She spoke and suddenly she felt the book snatched out of her hand by Damon.

'Hey!' Elena called before quelling under Damon's look, sitting back down she fixed her gaze on the Eldest Salvatore as he began to read out loud.

 _'Caroline Forbes is considered an Original Vampire by many though she does not originate from the Original Family'_

 _'She was betrothed to Klaus in his human years before he was turned. When he was changed, it is said by many Klaus intended to turn her so they could spend eternity together and Caroline was more than willing'_

 _'However in one last act of evil against his son Mikael managed to get to Caroline first'_

 _'It is said he tortured her endlessly for days, before murdering her entire family'_

 _'Unable to cope, her mind shut itself off and she was driven completely insane'_

 _'Klaus managed to get to her and turn her before she died but her mind never recovered from the pain inflicted by Mikael'_

 _'She is rarely seen in the world, and has never be seen away from Klaus's side'_

 _'Her mind is so fragile it is rumored she is kept indoors at all times and away from people'_

 _'Those who have met her tell her to be a sweet girl, and completely in awe of Klaus'_

 _'Regardless of her mental state it is said that Klaus and Caroline are completely and utterly in love, and she is the Orginal Vampires only weakness'_

 _'They are considered the Original Romeo and Juliet of the vampire world'_

'Ta-da' Elena spoke with a satisfied smile. They had him.

 **End.**

..Or so they had thought.

'So we can't lure her away and we can't get to her' Jeremy spoke up, his eyebrow kinked up 'How is she his weakness if we can't use her against him?'

'Well he loves her' Elena spoke again, shooting her brother a glare - it was common knowledge Elena did not think that Jeremy should be involved in the big bad that could get him hurt 'Only her, that's something'.

'Hmm' Damon quickly swigged back his scotch before speaking 'True but mini Gilbert is right, what use is she to use against him if we can't get to her?'

'We need to plan something, maybe we could lure her out another way' Bonnie spoke, 'Perhaps a spell?'

'You guys don't get it' Stefan too downed his drink before getting to his feet. 'When I met her she was so quiet, nice, pretty but it was like she wasn't really there. She wouldn't move away from, look away from Klaus. He is her world, she is completely devoted to him, she would rather die than leave him'

'Nothing is going to get her away from him, unless we take her and then even though she's crazy, she is over a 1000 years old, she's going to be stronger than all of us put together, and if our object is to get her away from Klaus? You're damn right she'll fight us'

...

'Dammit' Damon spoke, a curse under his breath 'Then what the hell do we do?'

* * *

The room was bright, the sunlight spilling in from the large windows either side of the room; both looked out onto separate courtyards. She so rarely got to be outside to see the sun, it was nice to have it looking in on her.

She lay in her bed, the long white curtains surrounding her as she propped herself up on a mountain of cushions. The bed was comfortable, her entire, giant room was comfortable. Klaus had always decided as long as she had to stay inside, then at least the inside would be the best.

And so it was.

Propped on her tummy, her arms were resting on said boyfriend, and she was drawing patterns with her fingertips. She smiled to herself as she made flowers, and stars and all kinds of shape across his back, his shoulder bones, his neck. With every picture she drew with her fingertips she would write her name, or his, or just an 'I love you'. Everytime she did he would smile

Her giggles were infectious as she simply lay, drawing her patters on his back.

He had important places to be but knew how much this soothed her, so he decided to shrug off his various meetings and simply lie in bed with her, his body on the bed, his back hers to draw on.

'Why are you so good to me?' She spoke in her sing song voice, her words trailing as they always did. Or at least had for so long he couldn't even remember her human voice. To him the voice that was dreamy, often filled with confusion was his Caroline's voice.

To this question he flipped over, taking her with him so her back was on the bed and he hovered over her. Her giggles caught him again and he smiled, a genuine smile that only she ever saw.

'Because I love you more than life itself'

'But we're dead' Cocking her head she seemed to be miles away for a moment before he kissed her on the cheek, bringing her back.

'True' He mock scowled then as though thinking and she laughed again; it wasn't hard to make her laugh but then he still enjoyed doing it.

'Then, because I love you more than anything that has ever been on this earth, anything that is on this earth and anything that will ever be on this earth'

To this she smiled; it was her favourite phrase. One he had said to her when they had both been human.

'I love you' She spoke in her sing song voice and he nodded, before kissing her forehead and settling back down so she could draw her endless patterns on his back.

Today was a good day, a day in which she was calm and happy not frightened and distant, and he would savour that.

If she needed to draw on his back with her fingertips to stay that way, then so he would remain lying on his front for as many days as she would be happy.

* * *

So do you like it? Do you think I captured the relationship type I was going for? I kind of want to portray them as very much in love, Caroline being dependant on Klaus literally but Klaus also depending on Caroline for his happiness - if that makes sense? Or am I just rambling?

Anyways please, please tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be up soon. Also to readers of my other multifics, updates are coming I promise!

As always please favourite/subscribe/review - and see you next time!


	2. two

authorsnote: so please don't hate me for the late update, I've been super busy (and by super busy I mean binge drinking and doing coursework, student life!), but here it is finally. this is turning out so much harder to write than I thought but I will stick with as I still adore the premise! please tell me what you think, I'm not an author nor will I ever be that sais shit like 'not posting a new chapter until I get _ this many reviews' but I do appreciate them and they do motivate me to write! as always, enjoy!

song recommendations: hey there delilah: plain white t's and elastic heart: sia.

* * *

 _love is insanity, the ancient greeks knew that._

\- **marilyn french**

...

Days had passed since the last discussion and still they were no closer to a solution. No better off.

They had poured over every area possible.

Bonnie hadn't emerged from a stack of spell books as high as her waist, Damon had gone through nine bottles of liquor and ninety books in nine days, Stefan had his nose in the journals only pausing to put one down and pick up another. Elena had fallen asleep at the table each night only to be carried to bed by Stefan and Jeremy only got sleep because Elena ordered him too.

And yet they were no closer to a solution.

Not until _she_ showed up.

They were on the 11th day of no solutions, no hope and Elena nearly in tears when she kicked down the door and flounced in like she owned the place.

Of course that had always been Katherines way.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Damon had his hand on her throat the second she stepped into the living room and was on his ass with a broken wrist the second after.

'Is that how you greet someone with the answers you so need?' She raised an eyebrow and waggled her fingers at Stefan before shooting a glare at Elena. 'Bon, Bon, be a doll and fetch me a whisky, strong'

She winked then and Bonnie shuddered before going to the liquor cabinet, normally she would have told Katherine to go fuck herself but her magic was tapped out from endless attempts at spells and she wasn't about to piss off Katherine in her weakened state.

'Information? Don't dance around the subject Katherine, we're at the end of our tethers' and not in the mood for your games Stefan spoke then, well aware he was the best one to speak to Katherine rationally, especially since Damon had shot to his feet and was giving Katherine his best murderous glare.

''Ooh straight to the point' She laughed then before Elena stepped forward her annoyed expression turning to one of serious worry.

She looked pale faced as she stepped forwards, her body angled toward Katherine's in such a way it looked as though she was staring into a mirror. ''But how do you know? How do you know what we're doing?' She shuddered and the Salvatore's expressions quickly mirrored Elena's.

If Klaus had any inkling of what they were doing…

Katherine rolled her eyes then, yanking her glass out of Bonnie's hand. 'Calm your fangs boys, and stop looking as though I've just told you Matt knocked me up doppleganger, baby Gilbert called me'

Elena immediately turned to Jeremy her expression one of fury, he however shrugged and didn't even have the decency to look sheepish 'We weren't getting anywhere I thought it was time to bring in the big guns'

'He has a point' Katherine nodded before sitting herself on the nearest armchair, her legs crossing as she took another sip of drink. 'Plus, as your big guns I fired well and I have your solution'

'For a price of course'

* * *

It had been a hell of a long day and all he wanted was to get home, wrap his arms around Caroline and spend hours making love to her. He wouldn't emerge until he needed to, and by needed he meant dying of thirst.

Meeting after meeting with the local vampire families and the elected townspeople, he loved his hometown of Seattle, Washington, it was the exact kind of vibrant scene he needed, but gods he hated the official meetings.

All he wanted was home, and by home he meant a sprawling mansion where Caroline was waiting for him.

She was always at home waiting for him.

Often he felt bad that Caroline spent her days locked up whilst he had his run of the city, and yet he knew it was for the best. She was far too fragile to spend her days outside, far too delicate for the hustle and bustle of a big city.

Any little thing could set her off. A noise that was too loud, someone brushing up against her; anything could have her sobbing and screaming, terrified and confused.

He would chain her inside to stop that happening. The more she stayed inside, the less … 'episodes' she had, and for that he was thankful that she enjoyed staying home with her hobbies.

It would have been much harder refusing her if she wished to leave the house, much harder.

But no.

She took his word that staying inside was for the best, and so she set herself hundreds of different hobbies over the year. All expensive, and all time consuming.

Klaus had spent hundreds of thousands of pounds on art supplies, cooking equipment, sewing machines, top of the range electronics. Everything the best to keep Caroline entertained. And she adored him for it.

She knew that going outside was difficult for her, and that Klaus prefered her remaining indoors, and so of course because of her devotion to him she stayed inside. She spent hours mastering all kinds of hobbies, read hundreds of books and watched any new form of media that came out.

Sometimes he felt bad, but when he got home and she had knitted him a scarf, or baked him a pie or reconstructed a computer for him … it was easy to forget the guilt.

And so with a weary sigh he began the walk (rather run), home, wondering what she'd have for him today. He hoped it was something artsy, as even with 1000 years practice, his girl still couldn't cook for shit.

* * *

'For a price?' Damon growled out the words, eyeballing Katherine as he spoke, before his eyes switched to Jeremy, his murderous glare not softening for Elena's younger brother 'See baby Gilbert, this is why you don't call the she devil, theres always something to bite you in the ass'

'Oh Damon' She laughed then, tossing her curls over her shoulder and finishing her drink. 'You do flatter me, but don't worry, what I want is something little, not my usual demands'

She laughed again and the group couldn't help but stiffen at her words; what could Katherine Pierce want that they could give? Surely Katherine knew how much was at stake and probably knew she could ask for anything she wanted.

'Katherine' Elena began before she was silenced by her lookalike, a swift hand covering her mouth before Katherine stepped back, well aware the Salvatore brothers would snap if she went too far.

Of course she didn't care, but she didn't fancy chipping a nail whilst beating their asses.

'Not you dopple-wannabe' She rolled her eyes then and glanced over at Stefan before switching her gaze to Damon.

'I have one request that needs to be met to get the juicy info I hold' She giggled again and took steps towards the Eldest Salvatore, her heels clicking on the floor as she did.

'Tell me where Elijah is. I know he's in hiding, and I know you know, so spill and I'll spill, capeesh'?'

Katherine smiled then, raising her eyebrow and stepping back, leaving silence after her words.

* * *

Her hands stitched with a borderline obsession and speed no human could match. Her head was cocked to one side and her tongue sticking out as her hands worked at an impossible pace.

She was fast, extremely so, her eyes never straying from the fabric in front of her. She didn't cramp, or tire or worry, just focused on her stitching, her fingers faster, more efficient and more detailed than any sewing machine.

'Got it!' She squealed just as she heard the door go. Her extreme concentration snapped when she heard a thud, her moment of joy overpassed by a sudden fear, fear she had felt before, so many times before.

'No..no...no' She whispered to herself, her head shaking, and her eyes widening. She couldn't move for a moment before she was gone, her body beyond fast as she ran to the closet, her hair whipping out behind her as she found her hiding place, the place she was safe.

She opened the door without a sound and climbed inside, her body curling in on itself, her hands going to her head to clutch the locks of blonde that fell there. She shook her head over and over at an impossible speed, her mind taking over any rational as she hid, and worried and sobbed.

 _A moment passed._

'Caroline, sweetheart' His words were next to her ear and she felt a sudden relief as her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair sticking up and her eyes filled with unshed tears. 'It's me, it's me' He spoke in the soothing voice she loved and she calmed immediately, his arms went around her waist and she hugged him tight; if he had been human he would have bruised.

She was safe.

'Nik..I was scared' Her mind wandered for a moment, was she scared? She was. 'I didn't know' And she hadn't, hadn't known, hadn't understood, hadn't processed. 'I didn't know', or had she? No she hadn't, she hadn't known.

'I know baby, I know' He held her tight, stroking her hair. She was shaking a little but holding it together… just. 'I know'

For a moment she was still, and then she cocked her head, her hands falling as she looked up at him in utter confusion; she looked at him like she didn't know him.. and then a smile broke on her face, a squeal leaving her lips. She jumped up then her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands quickly tightening back around his neck.

'Nik!' She screamed as though she had only just seen him. 'You're home' She squealed again. All worry was gone as she tightened her hold on him before abrutly letting go, her mouth wide open, her smile almost crazed.

She ran to the gloves she had been knitting to match his scarf and began rambling about her technique. She spoke so quietly and so fast any human would miss it, her words mashing together, a look of pure hope on her face.

'Do you like them?'

* * *

'Darling, I love them' He nodded with her, happily putting them on, making a big show of smiling and gasping in happiness. He saw tears of happiness well up in her eyes as he did so and for a moment he felt bad.

Just a moment.

And as Caroline rambled about gloves, and home and then finally whether The Supremes were working on a new album (he didn't dare tell her they were no longer together, last time she had sobbed for two days straight), he nodded along; he would never break her calm, not when she looked so happy.

The guilt was easy to push aside when she jumped into his arms once more, still rambling about the gloves, and telling him for the fourth time in a row how she had made them.

* * *

crazy caroline is soooo hard to write! I want her to be crazy but don't want to be stereotypical. eek its hard. still I hope you like it and I hope I'm conveying what I hope to convey; it's clear that nik knows she's crazy and yet accepts it and goes along with it, and there will be more of that to come.

as always please, please, please, review and subscribe/fav/follow. also to my other multific readers, updates for all will be coming soon!

see you soon xo.


	3. three

authorsnote: wow this chapter is a lot meatier! I felt like I really got into the story and into the start of the plan. sorry this took so long I have been extremely busy with exams and coursework, hopefully this extra meaty chapter makes up for that. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you're liking where the story is going. as always please review and enjoy.

song recommendations: dancing in the moonlight: toploader, crazy in love: beyonce (version two fits better).

* * *

 _love is a state of temporary insanity._

 **\- terry gorski.**

'If Elijah finds out we told her he will go insane, like next level murderous' Damon speaks in a hushed voice, because even with Katherine across town he doesn't trust her not to have spies. 'Do we want him coming after us?'

A growl leaves Damon's lips as he steps back from the circle they've formed and he reaches for the bourbon, he ignores Elena's glare: this shit is serious.

'He told me where he was hiding not you guys' Elena notes, her eyebrow raised. 'It's me he'll come after'

Bonnie steps forward then a book in hand, dark circles prominent under her eyes 'Yes but Elena if he comes after you he comes after all of us, you know that' They all nod and Elena nods too: they will stand together.

'I promised him I wouldn't' Elena bites her lip and Stefan places a hand on her back, she curls into him slightly. 'When Klaus went after him he knew he had to lay low, I promised'

'I know but what other choice do we have?' Stefan speaks them in a low calming voice 'Katherine has the information, we don't, it's simple' He shakes his head and looks over to Damon.

Damon will always be willing to say what cannot be said and so with a nod he stepped forward. 'Klaus is coming Elena, we don't know when but he will come back after he's regrouped' They all nod again 'He knows you're involved in the making of hybrids he's just not sure how, so he will come back when he figures it out'

Jeremy steps forward then, his hands on his sisters shoulders as he levels with her. 'We have to stop him, and Caroline is his Achilles heel, we need this information'

'And besides, we're not selling him out to Klaus, we're just telling Katherine' Bonnie nods; though its hard to justify giving up a man who had helped them all stay alive.

'Oh please' Elena slams a hand on the table in an unusal show of agression 'Katherine is just as likely to want a heartfelt reconcilliation with Elijah as she is planning to turn him over to Klaus for freedom' Elena shook her head 'Either way we're screwing him'

'Yes we are' Stefan speaks then and all eyes go to him 'But keeping you safe is more important the worst Klaus will do to Elijah is dagger him, he might come afer you but we can hide you, keep you safe, Klaus is more dangerous than Elijah, I know who I'd rather have as an enemy'

They all nod and Elena takes a second before bobbing her own head in agreement. 'Ring her' She looks at Damon and he nods pulling out his phone.

'This fucking sucks' He speaks in a low growl before he connects.

'Katherine..'

* * *

Its a rare day out of the house, but they were celebrating extremely good news. Caroline had been delighted when Klaus had promised her a day at the beach. She had squealed and smiled and screamed wrecking a bedroom out of delight.

Klaus had been delighted to see her so happy but hadn't stepped down the security. He drove the car with blacked out windows, had her wear a headscarf, and didn't let her leave his eyeline for a second. It was the only way he could protect her and sometimes he felt awful.

However, the utter joy on her face as she ran into the waves barefoot eased some of his endless guilt.

'Nik, Nik' She screamed on the empty beach, her toes digging into the sand, her smile ever beautiful in the sun.

He hadn't been stupid enough to stay in the US, they were on a private beach in Spain. He had flown the jet, had driven the car and had made sure no one saw them coming and going. The one unfortunate hiker to pass by had been their lunch.

Caroline was ever delighted. She often got frustrated locked up in the house but never questioned Klaus. He did what he did to protect her, still she did love days out: he knew that much.

Especially days out with no one else around. Other people, noisy encounters, randomers she didn't know could set her off. The best day he could give her was outside and private.

'I love you' She squealed, the birds to one side taking off at her shrieks. She laughed and he laughed with her before setting aside some paperwork. He had let her galavant (in his eyeline of course) for a bit and now ran forward to meet her.

She laughed and laughed as he swung her around, and again he felt the guilt easing: this was the first time they had a day out together in almost a year, normally her only glimpse of the outside world was through travelling from house to house.

Still she seemed happy and he pushed aside the guilt as they swam out into the deeper parts of the ocean. There was a current but it was nothing to them; they floated, holding hands and simply taking it all in.

'How long can we stay?' She asked her voice growing small in a way that tugged on his heartstrings.

'We'll fly back tonight, late tonight so we'll have the whole day' He nodded and she did too, though her lip trembled slightly showing her disappointment.

Klaus was thankful Caroline never questioned him, she was too devoted to him for that but still it hurt when he knew he was upsetting her and she was merely too timid to voice her thoughts.

'I'm sorry love' He took her in his arms, the waves lapping around them. 'You know why we do this' He felt her nod and he clutched her tighter. They had rehashed this old conversation many times. She asked him too often when she would be allowed back outside and he had to refuse her.

Only once had she defied him.

She had snuck out when she had seen an advertisement on television for a local theme park in California. This had been in the 70's and she had rushed out, slipping past every guard. He had searched for hours, screaming himself hoarse and contemplating the worst.

He had found her at the park, along with 30 bodies of locals, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hid under a rollercoaster she had ripped clean in half. More bodies littered the ride. She looked terrified and had leapt into his arms.

The place was a bloody mess and it had taken work to clean it up. She had been covered in blood and had told him that the music made her sad and so she had killed everyone to stop them feeling sad about the music too.

He hadn't yelled, it had been too tragic, he had taken her home and kept her in same house for over 3 years. She hadn't defied him since.

'I'm really sorry' He nodded against her this time and cradled her to his chest. He meant it, he was sorry she had to be kept under lock and key. He was sorry that she hadn't experienced a lot of the world even living so long. He was sorry he treated her this way.

'I know' She nodded in a rare moment of clarity for her, before she stepped back. 'I trust you' She seemed focused, but it was gone in a moment as a shark approached. Her seemingly sane mind was gone in a second as she ducked under the water emerging covered in blood, holding a fin.

'Look what I got' She screamed and he laughed, knowing she had already forgotten the serious conversation. He laughed with her and carried her over his shoulder back to shore as she laughed and laughed.

'When are we leaving?' She asked as she flopped back on the sand. 'And where are we?' She didn't seem flustered just curious and Klaus smiled as she fell down next to her to tell her for the third time today where they were.

* * *

'So you've made the right decision then' Her brunette curls swung down to her chest as she glanced at them all, a drink in her hand, her feet propped up on the table they had used as a command station.

'Yes' Damon spoke through gritted teeth. She was on one side of the table, the group the other: as though she were the boss and they were unruly employees. It certainly felt like she was in charge.

She had them by the fucking balls.

'So tell me' She raised an eyebrow and waved a hand infront of her to which Elena stepped forward, Stefan and Damon flanking her. Katherine laughed slightly at this but kept her mouth shut.

'Elijah entrusted his location to me in case Klaus became a bigger threat' Elena spoke, her knees knocking together: at this point she felt more scared of Katherine than the Original. She knew the brunette could kill them all if she fancied it. 'By giving this to you I am putting all of us in danger, so I…'

Katherine raised a hand and stood to her feet, effectively cutting off her doppleganger. 'Lets make this clear little girl, you are not doing me a favour. I am at huge risk here. I am handing over Klaus's number one sole obsession, possession, love whatever you want to call the crazy blonde, I am putting myself once again in the firing line. Sure Elijah will be pissed but not as much as Klaus will be. He will find out it came from me'

'When he finds this out I'm hoping you'll have killed Caroline so that he'll be more focused on you' She shrugged then downing her drink. 'However you may fail and he may come after me, I am the one risking my life. Not you'

'Why?' Bonnie cut in, her eyes straying to Damon who nodded: she knew the vampires had her back but she still felt nervous when looking at Katherine. 'Why is Elijah important enough to anger Klaus?'

'Thats not your concern' Katherine growled angrily and then glared as the Salvatores stepped forward. 'Try it boys and I'll kill you all and then torture Elijah's location out of Elena, the only reason I haven't done this is because I'm hoping you'll take out Klaus, which would be a big plus for me'

'Now hand over his location or I will go back to Plan A, I need to know where he is for a very important reason' She glared again 'Capeesh?' She stepped forward then, her hands coming to rest on the table. 'So hand it over or I walk and you wait for Klaus to knock on your door, he won't be so polite as me to call ahead'

Elena glanced back at the group and nodded: this was the only choice they had. She would rather anger Elijah than face Klaus with no plan, her courage in that thought encouraged her and she stepped forward and around the table, opposite Katherine, a mirror image once more.

'How do I know you won't just run when I give it to you? You could kill us all, we can't run like you can' Elena trembled as she looked at her doppleganger but held her ground.

'Fair point' Katherine shrugged but then laughed slightly taking a step toward Elena, she was impressed when her double didn't flinch. She crossed her arms then and shrugged. 'You'll just have to trust me' She winked and heard Damon snort, her eyes not moving from Elena.

Elena glanced back at the group and saw Stefan nod: her green light. This was the only way. 'He's at the manor house in England, underground. It's where you first met' Elena stepped back then, if Katherine ran now they were as good as dead.

Katherine's eyes lit up, her entire body rocking on it's heels as she savoured in that information. It wouldn't take her long to get to London, she would see him again and they could plan as they had always intended too.

'Thank you' Katherine raised an eyebrow but rather than making for the door she placed herself at the table, sitting atop of it she crossed her legs and motioned for Elena to join the group, which she did with haste.

'Rebekah' Katherine spoke quietly, and they all leaned in, but she continued anyways her voice a fraction louder. 'Rebekah is currently daggered, she is the key'

For a moment they all seemed lost before Damon pinned Katherine to the table, he was off of her in a second as she threw him into the wall, both with fangs barred.

'That's all you have?!' He yelled across the room and saw everyone tense up. Elena was in the corner of the room now with Stefan in front of her. Katherine just looked bored.

Checking her nails Katherine adjusted her hair. 'Let me finish' She growled, running was seeming more and more tempting. 'The problem isn't Klaus not letting Caroline leave, he's gone all day and for longer sometimes. The problem is Caroline won't leave him, his house, his side, she won't go anywhere with someone she doesn't trust'

'She trusts Rebekah immensly, Caroline doesn't know she's daggered, Klaus has her believing she's on vacation for an extended period. Caroline doesn't exactly perceive time correctly so she believes it. Rebekah will get Caroline out the house, then you have her'

'And since Rebekah has been daggered for so long I'm guessing she'll be happy to help you fuck over Klaus. Though you may have to deceive her, since I hear she likes Caroline' Katherine shrugged then, at the door in a second.

'Thanks the info, hope mine works out' And she was gone. And they were left alone, with information but one hell of a plan to concot.

* * *

so what do you think? not much klaroline I know but I really wanted to flesh out the salvatore/plan subplot here. there will be more klaroline coming including flashbacks to how caroline got to be the way she is.

please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors, I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible.

please subscribe/follow/fav/review, and as always enjoy.

see you soon xoxo


	4. four

authorsnotes: sorry this is late, I'm in exam season and so unfortunately fanfic is not a priority! however exams end on wednesday and after then I will be updating everything!

something super awesome I wanna share with you guys: I am now running a beauty channel! youtube - pixxievicki, and its me, I do makeup dupes/hacks/tutorials and hauls! It's super fun! I'm loving beauty blogging but really need some more support, so please check it out & subscribe! also follow me on twitter, where I will post beauty & fanfic updates, the names the same - pixxievicki!

thank you for sticking with me guys, I know I can be frustrating by not posting, you guys inspire me to get out of writers block, step away from stresses and get cracking!

song recommendations - alive: sia.

* * *

 _I had a one way ticket to where all the demons go_

 _-x-_

It had been four days since the day at the beach, and Caroline seemed to be having a string of great days. She hadn't fussed about going back home, instead she had curled up in his arms and had sung to him. It had been delightful.

(Apart from the fact Caroline had burst into tears halfway through because she thought the pilot was trying to crash the plane. She had eaten him, and so Klaus had steered them back to Seattle himself, still he saw that as a snag not a setback).

Now they were moving into a new home. Because Caroline couldn't go outside much Klaus liked them to move around. Now it was New Orleans, their home from the 20's. Caroline had shrieked and squealed when he had told her, which was usually a good sign. He had carried her over the threshold and had promised to bring her back some cocktails from her favourite bar. She had smiled and had gone to set up her sewing supplies.

It was nice to see her so happy. He lived with endless guilt that he was depriving her from so much, seeing her happy eased the guilt, made him feel he was doing the right thing. She was just so damn fragile.

And so as she settled into his new home, Klaus began to brief the guards. Being over a 1000 years old, Caroline in theory would be able to defend herself, however she was so fragile, so prone to shutting down, he would never trust that she could defend herself, and so he had about 20 guards, rotating around the property, as long as tons of staff: Klaus suspected Caroline liked that she wasn't alone all the time.

And so he set out to the center of New Orleans, he walked with a brisk pace. He was no set on asserting himself as the King of New Orleans once more, whilst figuring out his little doppleganger issue. At the moment he understood that she was dead, and he needed to figure out why he was still unable to create hybrids. All of the legends claimed that he should be able too, and yet he could not.

He needed to figure out why. He would continue to study at New Orleans before heading to Mystic Falls. He just had one small issue: what was he going to do with Caroline?

Klaus hated leaving her alone, he hated being far away from her, she was so fragile, he couldn't stand to leave her unprotected. And yet he didn't want to bring her to Mystic Falls, it would be a huge problem if the Salvatore Brothers found out about her. He had managed to keep Caroline safe by not exposing her to public, few people knew about her and that was how he kept her safe.

He was torn. He wanted to take her with him, but was he willing to risk her safety? Sure in theory she was much stronger than the little Mystic Falls gang, but her nature meant she'd probably either murder them all or have a meltdown. He couldn't depend on which.

Still he shook the thought out of his mind, it would be a week or so until they went to Virginia, he could decide then. Though he knew in his heart, he wouldn't be able to leave her behind.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he approached Marcel and shook his hand. He pushed Caroline to the back of his mind, but thought briefly: he wondered what she would be making him today. Either way he'd smile, hold her and bask in her happiness.

It would be enough to push the guilt away.

* * *

'Okay so lets go over it again' Stefan spoke to the group, now all sprawled over the sofas. It seemed less tense than the weeks of hanging over books, but the stress wasn't down, if anything everyone just felt worse.

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's insistence to go over the plan again but said nothing: for this plan to work they all had to know it inside out. It was the only way, it was complex and they had to be sure it would go off without a hitch.

'Okay, First off we need to get to Rebekah' Elena spoke, her head on Stefans shoulder.

'And to do that, we need to rescue her from the tombs in New Orleans where shes being kept' Jeremy spoke, his hands crossed over his chest.

'Yes, and once we've rescued her we need to convince her to turn on her Brother' Bonnie said 'Which shouldnt be too hard considering he locked her up for 80 some years'

'And if we get her on board, we have to keep it from her that we plan on killing Caroline once we capture her, not just use her for leverage as we're suggesting. Since Rebekah and Caroline used to be BFF's, I can't see her being down for killing the crazy blonde' Damon shrugged, tipping back a bourbon when he finished.

'Okay, so we have a plan, thats something' Stefan said meekly, ignoring the stares of the rest of the group.

'A plan that if we pull off will be a miracle' Jeremy added in.

They all looked at each other then, Elena hugging her elbows, Bonnie's knee twitching, Damon knocking back the drinks, Stefan his head in his hands and Jeremy staring stoically into the distance.

It was an insane plan. It relied on so much not going wrong, relied on third parties they didn't trust. However it was all they had to grasp at. They knew Klaus would soon figure that Elena wasn't dead, and they didn't want to be unprepared when he came around to finish the job.

'Do we have to include Rebekah? Can't we find where she is and jump her?' Bonnie voiced the concern and question they'd all been thinking.

'We won't be able to find her. Klaus will have told only a handful of people where she is, and we don't know who these people are' Stefan said, his hands now screwed into fists.

'And with Rebekah we can trust Caroline won't go crazy and murder us all' Damon rolled his eyes 'She's more than capable'

'Okay, so we need to get to New Orleans' Elena piped up 'All of us' She ignored Stefan and Damon's hard stares: she would not be left out. 'We need to rescue Rebekah, we know where she is at least, we just need to steal her'

They all nodded: it would be all hands on deck. Damon tipped back another drink before speaking 'Fine, but someone needs to ring Tyler, get him on board, and then I guess its a roadtrip'

'When do we leave?' Bonnie asked.

'Three days' Stefan spoke this time and Damon nodded in agreement. 'We're sitting ducks here, we need to get moving on this plan. Three days to pack, convince Tyler and head out'

'Be ready'

* * *

so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it :)

please check out my beauty channel as listed above - I'm really hoping to get it off the ground!

also please follow/fav & review! 3

see you soon xo


	5. five

authoresnote: I am on a role! For some reason the words just keep coming - not that I'm complaining! So I wanted to get this out whilst the words are still flowing. This is deffo not filler and I believe the longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoy it! also if you haven't already check out my beauty blog, and follow me on twitter - pixxievicki is the username for both!

song recommendations - centuries: fallout boy, take me to church - hozier.

* * *

 _If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouth piece_

-x-

'Be ready'

And so they were.

Three days later they had all piled into a rented minivan to take them down to New Orleans. With nerves they packed the car full of clothes, blood bags, food, weapons and other bits and bobs they would need. Elena had been in a panick all morning, forgetting things and double checking time after time.

It was only when Stefan stepped in to calm her down did she finally burt into tears. It had been a long time coming. The group knew Elena felt guilt at dragging them all into this, but they had all accepted their fate; when Klaus eventually came (as it wasn't really a question of if – he surely would have figured out by now why his hybrids were dying), he would come for Elena and none of them would let that happen.

And so they left. Stefan at the wheel, Elena on his right. They had all piled in, the group they had scraped together; Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy (against Elena's wishes but they needed numbers), Matt and Tyler. They all knew what they were risking but were willing too regardless.

And so they drove in shifts, getting themselves down to New Orleans and staying in hotels along the way. Damon and Stefan could easily have compelled them into nicer places but they were trying to stay lowkey, regardless of their age the Salvatore Brothers were well known and didn't want Klaus to find out where they were heading.

As they grew closer to the state border of Louisiana they were all showing individual signs of nerves. Bonnie's hands were flashing and clicking with magic, Matt and Tyler were unusually quiet, Stefan had pulled over twice to let Elena throw up and even Damon wasn't his usual cocky self.

Stefan stopped as they hit the border of the City and turned to the rest of the group. 'Last chance to turn back, if anyone doesn't want to be involved you can leave now – no questions asked'

None of them moved but Elena spoke up 'Guys we shoudn't do this, there is way too much that can go wrong. Rebekah could turn and kill us all'

'There is a lot that could go wrong but we're willing to do this Elena, for you' Jeremy spoke softly but they all heard and all nodded, muttering agreements.

'Well then' Damon spoke from his position in the back, clutching a bottle of bourbon 'Lets get this show on the road'

Stefan nodded, and drove them past the line of the City, and then they were in New Orleans, it was risky, it was stupid, downright dangerous – but it was the only chance they had. All they could hope was that Rebekah would go along with them and not kill them all for trying betray her brother.

* * *

The meetings with Marcel had been going on for weeks, and the constant griping, arguments and fights had worn him out. Each night he had collapsed into bed next to Caroline. Once he had looked so tired she had burst into tears at the sight of him.

It had been horrible to see her cry over how he felt, but he had fallen into her arms and it had been okay in the end. As a human Caroline felt compassion like no other, always believing in the good in people, although her mind had been near destroyed by his Father she had never lost that.

Never lost her love for people. It was one of the main things he loved about her; her purity, love and innocence. They were all the opposites to his dominant traits.

There had been a time in his life when he had fazed out the memories of human Caroline. They had caused him so much grief to see her how she once was, how she could be if he had saved her. But then one night she had asked him to tell her a story, and he had started telling theirs; their human story.

Since then he had loved the memories, if only to remind him of what had been and what could have been.

 **Flashback**

 _'There was once was a young farm boy, already so strong'_

 _'There was once a young farm girl, who lived for the song'_

He smiled across at her, until she motioned for him to keep going with an inclination of her eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, she giggled and of course he continued.

 _'The farm boy, would work, sow and run fast'_

 _'The farm girl, loved him so, she knew it would last'_

He took her hand then, spinning her around and catching her. She laughed even more straightening the crown of flowers she had made for herself. They both came from average families, not high born nor low and so her dress was prettier than most but still quite plain, the flower crown however made her look like a high born princess.

 _'The farm boy loved her too, more than his soul'_

 _'The farm girl would share her hearth, home and bowl'_

She giggled again and pulled him down to sit with her under their favourite tree. It was a beautiful tree with white flowered petals in spring. He gave the tree a shake and the petals rained down on them. She ruffled them out of his hair affectionatly, and he stroked hers, never misplacing the petals: he knew how much she adored them.

 _'The farm boy, would one day make her his bride'_

 _'The farm girl was so sure, on horse together they would ride'_

He smiled at her and bought his lips down to hers, abruptly cutting off the tune. She smacked his shoulder lightly, giggling all the while. As he released her she sat up and raised her eyebrow again. She crossed her arms as though mad and he laughed, his voice clear and loud, and that set her off too.

'Nik!' She whined her voice beautiful and gentle, except for when she was angry with him, when that happened (albeit rarely, then he called her banshee and she screamed at him even more). 'You didn't finish the song'

'I know love, I got distracted by your beautiful lips, can you blame me, that I want to kiss my betrothed?' He looked meek for a moment, sturggling to keep up the facade. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him into her arms, they lay for several moments in a locked embrace, kissing, his hands rife in her hair, hers on his chest. It was wonderful, and so very peaceful.

He gently swept his lips over hers one more time before pulling back. She looked at him confused, and he placed a finger to his lips, before speaking himself 'Didn't you want to continue the song?'

She laughed loudly and nodded her head, falling to rest on his chest as he lay down on the grass. His hands continued to play with and stroke her hair, and she snuggled into him.

 _'The farm boy knew with no other than her he would lie'_

 _'The farm girl, pledged to be with him till the day they would die'_

As they finished the song (the one they had created in the early days of their relationship, adding more verses as weeks and months passed), and Klaus pulled Caroline up, sweeping her into his arms. She laughed and smiled as he swung her round, taking off her flower crown to protect it and placing it on his head as her blonde locks swung free.

He laughed with her, it was perfect, wonderful, and doomed to end.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

They checked into a small, quiet motel on the edges of the city. Again they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, and of course checked in under fake names; cash only. They kept their faces as hidden as possible, with Stefan going as far to smuggle Elena in through a back door, rather than risk anyone seeing her in the reception.

As they moved into their room (one family sized, three double beds and a sofa they would have to share, no one wanted to risk going back and forth from different rooms), they all sat down, reciting the plan yet again.

It felt engrained on all of their brains now but they knew it was necessary. This plan already relied on a hell of a lot they couldn't control not going wrong, the best way they could prepare was to be sure that the stuff they could control went off without a hitch.

'Okay, so we'll get to the tombs, and I'll cast a cloaking spell to make sure no one see's us at the entrance, I'll then use a simple sleeping spell to knock out the guards' Bonnie recited her bit, it was simple magic, she was sure of it, she had been practicing a ton.

'Then Jeremy, Bonnie and I will remain outside acting as guards of the place, and to Bonnie to ensure she can keep the cloaking spell up' Matt spoke then, his voice quick; he was the only person here who didn't have any supernatural abilities, and it made him nervous.

'Then Elena, Stefan, Tyler and I will head down to the tombs, we'll find Rebekah's coffin, and open it up' Damon spoke next, even he had put down the liquor bottle, knowing the importance of getting this right.

'I'll be the first to see Rebekah and take out the dagger, I'll ensure she see's me first so she knows that the people saving her are friends not random people or enemies' Stefan nodded then, he wondered what it would be like to see her after all of these years. Of course he was completely devoted to Elena now but it would still be interesting.

'Then we hope she doesn't kill us all' Tyler nodded, he had agreed to come not only to protect Elena but to ensure Klaus didn't start messing with people of his species. He didn't know many werewolves but Klaus had already wronged him and he couldn't bare the thought of any other wolfs suffering.

'We'll go in the dead of night, take one van between us, wear black clothing and be extremely careful' Elena recited off the logistics, she was good at that, though her hands were shaking.

'And the dead of night as you so poetically put it' Damon paused for effect and rolled his eyes, receiving glares from most of the group 'Is in one hour, the suns setting, we need to get over now'

They all looked shocked then, Elena especially, her hands continued to shake, her foot tapping now too.

'What tonight?' Matt spoke up first 'Surely thats a little soon?'

'The sooner the better Matty boy' Damon spoke as though he were joking but his eyes boared into each and every one of them, indicating his seriousness. 'The longer we stay in town, the longer we could be detected. Klaus could be here, he often vists and sets up here, and if he's not we know he's got tons of spies in this region. We need to move quickly or risk exposure before we even make it to the tombs'

Many of them had been prepared to argue, but they all saw the sense of Damon's argument. It would make sense to do this as fastly as possible, no matter how nervous they all felt.

'Bonnie, you ready?' Stefan turned to her, concern in his eyes. Bonnie would most likely be exerting herself the most (if all went to plan), and as she nodded, a small smile flickering on and then quickly off her features, he copied her nod.

'Then let's get going, grab everything we need and meet downstairs in five minutes' Stefan nodded, scooping Elena into his arms. She squealed slightly as he walked to the window, preparing to jump out; again aiming to minimise her exposure. 'I'll pull the car around' And he jumped.

The remaining group members nodded at each other and began packing. Tonight was the night they would potentially save their best friend and start in motion the craziest plan ever concoted. Or they would all die.

* * *

'Nemo videre potest quod non, nemo videre potest quod non, nemo videre potest quod non' She was chanting the same thing over and over again clutching her Grams Grimoire. She clutched it to her chest as she recited the words over and over. She was keeping the shield up, making sure that the fog she had constructed minutes earlier didn't waver. Two guards lay asleep at her feet, unharmed.

Bonnie nodded her head and Jeremy turned to the group on the stairs.

'Go now!' He spoke in an urgent whisper and with a hurried pace, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Tyler descended into the tombs. They all ran across the floor as soundlessly as possible, Stefan carrying Elena to ensure her footsteps didn't wake any of those in the floors, or any of those who could still hear.

They moved quickly and quielty and soon they were at Rebekah's crypt. It had been Stefan who knew that Rebekah would be kept here. Klaus had adored this place and had daggered Rebekah here, it only made sense that he would leave her here. Stefan hadn't known this for sure but he had hoped. His hope had payed off.

The coffin she was in was golden, and the youngest Salvatore recognised it immediately. He motioned them forward placing Elena down, and slowly but surely lifted the casket with the help of Damon and Tyler.

As the lid lifted he saw Klaus's sister. She was dressed in the same clothes she had been in the night Klaus had stolen his memories. Her skin grey and veined, a dagger sticking out of her heart. He nodded at the rest of the group, and they all looked nervous.

Elena shuffled to the back of the boys, shielding herself from view. Stefan remembered how jealous Rebekah could get, he didn't want her going crazy from the get go. Nodding to everyone, he leaned forward and pulled the dagger loose. It was easy to tug away and as he did, the complexion and texture of her skin immediately began to change.

'This is it' He nodded, holding the dagger still aloft in case she decided she did want to kill them all and he needed to ram it back in. The rest of the group melted back slightly, giving Stefan his chance to get through to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, her skin was the same pale colour again, and she glanced around first over her head and then her eyes locked onto Stefan's.

'Stefan' Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and she reached a hand up to touch her face. He dropped the dagger by her side, he couldn't use it on her, they needed her. He just hoped she wouldn't decide to kill them.

'Hello Rebekah'

* * *

there we go! I hope you liked it, hope you enjoyed it! any questions feel free to ask in the reviews.

also the latin translates roughly (took me ages!) to: _'no one can see that is not'._

also the song is written by yours truly, took me forever! its so hard to find rhyming couplets, don't know how poets do it!

as always please review/subscribe/follow/fav - and check out my beauty vlog, twitter, instagram - all under the username pixxievicki.

see you soon!

xoxo


End file.
